lesbian mpreg
by ashlandmillikan
Summary: it about a girl name bishop who cheat on her husband to get even with him and when she dose she end up getting pregnant. but soon after her divorce happen she start have strange dream and then a dead body of her baby other mother. will bishop be fine or will she freak when someone over heard her talk about her baby. find out in lesbian mpreg


chapter 1: knowing the true

all I remember is me getting arrest for a crime i didn't commit to then as soon I was throw in jail I heard someone ringing in my ear as soon as i heard that i then woke up then roll over and stop my alert clock for buzzing then I got up got a shower and got dress then when down stairs and drank coffee and at waffle then when to go brush my teeth then I grab my jacket and my keys and my phone but as soon as I was about to get in my car dinnoze start to call me I then, pick it up.

"Hello tony what do you want?"bishop said sitting in her car about to drive off.

"we got a dead body down in northern Ireland ship yard,and gibbs wants you right here now!!!"Tony said drink his hot coffee.

"Yeah coming " bishop said while hanging up her phone and putting her car keys in the hole and turning it and then back up and then turn right and then drove off.

5 hour later *

she got there and got out of her car and walk up to the dead body as she stared at the body all she could think about was that dream and how it the body relates to her dream as she stared at she then felt a lift tap on her shoulder as she turn around she saw dinnoze stared at her.

"What tony?"bishop said getting up and grab her camera to take a picture.

"You were just in a trance with that body just a few minutes ago " Tony said raising a eyebrow at her.

as mcgree stared at her as she was holding her stomach like she felt light kick around her stomach. Mcgee couldn't take anymore he then flat out look into bishop eye and then spoke:

"Are you ,ok bishop do it need to call a doctor?"Mcgee said looking at her like she was in pain.

as bishop turn to see Mcgee so then put on a brave face and just smiled then she stop holding her stomach then start to strength then she said:

"No Mcgee it fi...!"as soon as bishop was about to say fine gibbs came in.

"What do we got Mcgee?"gibbs said drinking his cold.

"her name is ms . Kendrick?"Mcgee said looking at gibbs

then bishop jump in and then look down at the body and remember her in her mind over and over and over again.

"bishop something wrong" gibbs said looking at her.

"I know her, Mcgee is her first name Anna?"bishop said look at him.

"Yeah, Anna Kendrick why?"mcgree said looking at bishop.

bishop then walk away as she was about to make it towards the truck she then stop at mid path way and then bend over and throw up . then as soon as she throw up everyone turn around and look at bishop as she lift her head up and when into her car and the drove off back to ncis they hope.

back at ncis *

Tony was reading a magazine like usual and Mcgee was working on the computer when bishop come then and just sit down and open up her drawer and open a bottle of pill and take them and put them back in her desk then she then drink water soon, or later gibbs walk up to his group and see bishop but when he about to talk to her he get a two visitor came in appearing her as soon as that happen gibbs back away a little.

"You like son of a bitch , you should of keep her as long as you want and she wouldn't be like this" Peter Stickles said as he hug his husband Michael in his arm.

"she is the one that walk out on me "bishop said crying full of tears.

"While your the on that cheat on your husband with her " Micheal said hugging his husband.

"Yeah cause he my husband was stupid and he had no brain and I only cheat on him so we can be even "bishop said crying even more tear as they fall down her face.

then tony was standing Mcgee was paralyzes and then duck and Palmer was just stand there with Peter niece body part in that doctor hand and Abby was just shocked as I stared at my friend I started to have a pain attack so all I did was run out the room crying. then the two visitor we gone then as soon as they were gone everyone when back to work.

in the bathroom *

bishop was crying as she was think about beca and how she not going to be there for a our baby. as she was rubbing her stomach she look dodown and said:

"beca would've love to see you being born but she can't I sorry I hope I can be as more help for you when you get oder ,ok ?" bishop said talking to the baby in her stomach...!!!

to be continued...


End file.
